1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel key marker and particularly to an elastic key marker having integral means for adding a graphic inscription thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Whether they are carried or stored individually, in cases or on rings, it is necessary to mark keys so that it will be remembered which locks they open. A paper tag with the desired information attached to each key has been used, but the tag is easily torn and lost. A metal clip or connector with a plastic or metal sleeve thereon can be attached through the opening in each key, as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,114,289 to W. R. Rittenhouse, 1,647,140 to G. B. Luby and 4,425,772 to R. A. Brewer. This latter expedient is more permanent than paper tags, but it is bulky and the clip can separate from its associated key.
There is available on the market an elastic key marker that is adapted to be stretched around the periphery of the bow of the flat key, which is the most common type of key that is used. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, that marker comprises an elastic ring (21) having integral elastic flanges (23) and (25) extending radially inwardly from each side of the ring (21). The ring (21) has a slot (27) adapted to fit around the bit of the the key. In use, the bit of the key is slid into the slot and then the ring (21) is stretched around the bow with the flanges on each side of the key. There are conical protuberances (29) distributed over the outer surfaces of the flanges (23) and (25). These prior markers are available in many colors so that the user can color code his keys. However, these key markers do not have any means for receiving a graphic inscription thereon. Thus, the user must remember the color code or have a separate memorandum of the color code. Also, where the key marker is in frequent use, it tends to tear across the flanges adjacent to the ends of the slot (27).